In your arms
by Linilly
Summary: Zoey wanted to spend the rest of her life with Elliot, Elliot wanted the same, go read!


**In your arms**

I'll leave this and I'll leave, a slight lemmon that came out of my head from I don't know where, it's the first time I write something of this kind so sorry for my inexperience, without further introducing you to one of my favorite couples, read!.

* * *

He felt like a depraved, a very lucky depraved, Elliot increased the pace of his hip, feeling the girl shaking under him as her moans grew stronger, he opened his eyes looking at Zoey and the erotic view he gave, her parted lips emitting moaning sounds like meows, her eyes closed and tight as her back arched hitting her chest to him, that girl really was his downfall

-ahh Elliot-he heard her repeat his name more intensely, she entangled her legs on his hip to increase the depth of him inside, the boy put a hand on the cat ears that drove him crazy in such situations , not to mention the black cat tail that made everything even more pleasing to his eyes

He shut her up with a passionate kiss, the fact that they were in his room and with the coffee completely alone did not take away the risk that some of the other mew mew's or Wesley, who had gone on a trip two days ago, would come as a surprise and they would listen despite being on the second floor.

It was not secret that there was something between them, what nobody knew was the kind of encounters that they both had for about four months, more precisely, since the twentieth birthday, that was why he felt like a depraved, he was past twenty and she was barely sixteen, but he love her.

A new raised moan from Zoey made Elliot stop thinking and give himself completely to the sensations, taking her to cum, a few seconds later he followed her spilling inside his girl and he dropped himself on her, but taking care not to crush her, Zoey was delighted in the hoarse moan that Eliot dedicated to her in her ear

After a few moments Zoey hugged Elliot trying to calm her breathing, closed her eyes with a little moan and her tail tensed as she felt Elliot came out of her carefully, a small smile gripping her lips as she remembered how they had come to that, despite being dating Mark, "the love of her life" she realized that her sulky boss had managed to occupy a part of her heart but she confused the feeling with gratitude for everything he had done for her, Although there were many things that bothered him in the way, so he focused totally on his, then, boyfriend Mark, it was not until he went to study in England and met a young lady who, until she accepted it, She was lovely, Jane was her name, if she did not remember, she managed to replace Zoey from Mark's heart and the inevitable happened, Mark was sweet and stayed with her until she had managed to calm down, took her to his house and and gave a last kiss of farewell, after that day she had been devastated.

It was Elliot, curiously who least expected it, who was there with her, helping her to overcome that rupture, it was there that she realized that feeling that had confused with gratitude was really deeper than expected, her next problem, when she had finally recovered from the memory of Mark, was to accept her feelings for the blonde and once accepted the wine was doubtful whether it was reciprocated.

It was one afternoon when, as always, Elliot had fed her to the point of her mere anger shouting something like "I do not know why I fell in love with you" that things took a different direction, from secret little kisses to public outings and as official wedding parties, although things took a more heated rhythm since Elliot's birthday party, after almost two years of having a relationship, after everyone left, they went to the intimate level they were now in, and why she denied it, she loved Elliot in every way, she hugged the boy's abdomen more while she placed a sweet kiss on his chin and gave a slight yawn a little tired

Elliot smiled at seeing her like that, it was very seldom the ones that saw her so calm, without that bubbling personality and something intense that characterized her, hugged her closer to himself, passing the sheets over them and caressing her bare back, definitely he would not change those moments for nothing, Zoey thought the same, could say that neither with Mark had felt that way and also at sixteen she could say that Elliot would be the one with whom she would like to spend the rest of her life as corny as it could be heard.

-sleep silly- although yes, there were some things that would never change, Zoey chuckled at that comment shortly before falling asleep -I love you- she heard Elliot whisper against her hair, a smile crossed her face, it was seldom that Elliot had told her, but all those times had come from his heart, that's how she felt and she was not wrong

-I love you too- she whispered finally falling asleep, Elliot smiled, definitely that silly cat was with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life, and of course he would do it no matter how long he had to wait for her.

* * *

ta da! I accept constructive criticism, it's the first time that I make a fic in English, so be patient if I did it wrong, I accept corrections and advice to improve, thank you very much for reading!


End file.
